The present invention generally relates to a fabricated component capable of use in supporting structural elements. The description which follows is primarily directed to uses of the fabricated component to support subcutaneous tissue, muscle and organs. It is to be understood, however, that the fabricated component is also capable of use in supporting various other structural elements.
Various devices have been proposed for use in supporting subcutaneous tissue, muscle and organs, particularly in applications where low stress is required to prevent damage or erosion of the engaged structures. As an example, in face lift procedures, tissue-supporting slings have been made using woven or braided components, primarily formed of suture materials. In practice, however, such devices have been unacceptable due to their bulk and stiffness, which could be annoying to a patient. Moreover, because such devices are generally formed from a single strand of suture material, such devices have also been of concern because of the possibility of an erosion of such devices through tissue (i.e., a so-called “cheese-wire” effect).
Other proposed devices include barbs along a strand of suture material to provide additional support by engaging the tissue at one or more locations along the resulting component. In practice, however, such devices have also been troublesome because the barbs can pull away and can also feel prickly under the skin.
Pledgets have also been proposed for use in supporting internal organs but, in practice, are generally too bulky for use in supporting subcutaneous tissues, particularly facial tissues. Pledgets are also generally too large to be passed through small punctures in the skin and would, therefore, require open surgery for insertion.